Get a rest sweet baby
by sorgin
Summary: Carlos no tuvo una infancia feliz, ni sencilla, ni normal y cruzarse con Jay no hizo que las cosas mejorarán.


El mundo no lo entiende. Aquellos que le ven, confunden su dolor con miedo. Miedo de ella, de su propia madre, de la mujer que le dio la vida y que debía de haberle transmitido el sentimiento más importante, el amor puro. Sin compromiso ni condición. Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió. Tuvo que aprender temprano que eso no existía.

El dolor y el miedo eran dos emociones mucho más reales que aquella en la que se basaban los cuentos encantados. Fue cierto que cuando era tan solo un infante el temor condiciono su vida. Aquel que le recorría la espalda al fallar en las simples tareas que aquella mujer le encomendaba. Al no ser capaz de hacer que ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo resistiese los envistes de la violencia que aquella señora le propinaba sin ningún tipo de benevolencia.

Pero eso al final, solo resulto ser una etapa más en su vida, una a la que acabó acostumbrándose. Fue casi sencillo creer que aquellas muestras de odio eran pequeños mimos disfrazados. Y ocultándose la verdad a sí mismo logró vivir un día sí y otro también. Poco acabaron importándole los golpes con los puños desnudos, las fustas y los zapatos de tacón. Y menos importancia les concedió aún a las quemaduras que salpicaron su piel haciendo competencia a los oscuros lunares que poblaban su dermis. Todo aquel daño físico significo poco para él.

Al menos hasta que sucedió aquello. Lo peor. Incluso más horrible que las palizas continuas y los insultos. Aterrizo una mañana en su mente al despertar y ya no volvió a abandonarlo jamás. Era una certeza simple y sincera que nunca quiso reconocer. El amor nunca existió en esa relación. Cruella nunca fue una madre al uso, ni siquiera para los estándares de los habitantes de aquella desdichada isla. Era una enferma, una mujer desequilibrada, con la que lamentablemente le había tocado convivir. Nunca hubo felicidad en su vida, tan solo la toxicidad que su mente perturbada fue capaz de entregar a su vástago.

Sus pulmones le recordaron durante mucho tiempo aquella falta de consideración. Ni siquiera para preservar la salud del bebé que esperaba ella fue capaz de dejar el tabaco. El embarazo, la lactancia e incluso en aquel preciso instante cualquier recuerdo que alguien podría tener de esa mujer sería con un cigarrillo entre los labios y la nicotina en los bronquios.

Carlos aprendió a sobrevivir en un entorno que no lo quería allí. Comprendió que debía abrir las ventanas de noche cuando todos dormían. Que en casa siempre debían estar siempre los ceniceros limpios y los encendedores llenos de gas. También comprendió, a base de golpes, como limpiar los abrigos de piel en seco y como planchar sin dejar ni una sola arruga las prendas de alta costura. Dejo de ser el hijo no deseado para convertirse en el sirviente bien entrenado.

Al menos hasta que el locuaz hijo de Jafar hizo acto de presencia en su hogar, destruyendo la maqueta de vida en la que había aprendido a desenvolverse con una facilidad pasmosa. El árabe apareció como un torbellino dejando tan solo el vacío a su paso. Vació los cajones y los armarios. Se llevo la cubertería y la peletería. Y le dejo allí sin posibilidad de salvarse ni de esconderse.

Aquella noche no fue la peor, pero si la que más dolió. La mujer de cabello bicolor golpeo sus costillas hasta astillarlas y su cabeza hasta fracturarla. Sus dedos se torcieron en direcciones imposibles y sus testículos fueron testigos de quemaduras de tercer grado. Durmió atragantándose con su propia sangre mientras se dejaba llevar por la somnolencia a la espera de una muerte que no se digno a acompañarle.

Fueron horas de torturas y agonía, donde grito sin voz y suplico en silencio. Nadie acudió a su rescate, ni a su provecho. Se quedo con el cuerpo destrozado sin poder hacer más que esperar.

La mañana le sorprendió desnudo y humillado. Adolorido y agotado. La magia no existía en la Isla de los perdidos y, sin embargo; no podía ser algo natural lo que le mantenía respirando. Poco a poco, día a día y mes a mes fue restableciéndose, sin una sola palabra de ánimo ni de disculpa. Realizo sus quehaceres sin excusa ni queja para descubrir que su cuerpo estaba tan roto que nada más podría volver a producirle placer ni dolor. Su cerebro se negó a asimilar cualquier información que podría traducir como peligrosa y en su lugar solo quedo un leve malestar generalizado. Como el que se tiene después de un día de duro trabajo.

Así volvió a resurgir de sus propias cenizas y se propuso una tarea imposible. Rastreo y encontró a aquel que le había causado tanto tormento, decidido a acabar con él.

Poco le importo la superioridad del otro en cuanto a fuerza, habilidad o edad. Agotado de ser una víctima decidió convertirse en verdugo, aunque para ello tendría que soportar la cólera de la hija del dragón, camarada y aliada de aquel escurridizo ladrón.

El joven nunca espero aquel ataque, en su propia casa, con la guardia baja y los pantalones por las rodillas. Tuvo que utilizar todos los recursos y trucos sucios para esquivar la afilada punta del cuchillo preparado para separar las capas de piel unas tras otras. Un corte en el antebrazo le dejaría un recordatorio perpetuo de lo peligroso que resultaba infravalorar a los demás.

Carlos era más joven e inexperto, pero también estaba más enfadado y su furia estuvo a punto de permitirle acabar con la vida de aquel a quien hacía responsable de su mala suerte. Pero el otro lejos de dejarse amedrentar por la situación logró zafarse y tornarla para dominarle y retener contra el suelo a aquel pequeño cuerpo con aroma a pureza. Quizás, si hubiese calculado mejor sus fuerzas, no habría tenido que hacer frente al castigo que el moreno le impuso.

Con rabia arranco los pantalones del niño de pecas oscuras y tomo de él lo único que Cruella había permitido que mantuviese intacto. No sintió dolor, pero tampoco placer, al notar como el joven que había entrado a su casa a robar le quitaba ahora también la virginidad. En aquella cárcel, todos sabían que las posesiones duraban poco, incluso las no materiales. Y Carlos había disfrutado de ésta durante doce años. Su infancia había acabado oficialmente, o al menos así habría sido si alguna vez la hubiese tenido.

Sintió sus muslos manchados cuando el otro eyaculo y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento se recoloco la ropa al verse liberado. Jay le observo satisfecho, pero alerta, sin fiarse del todo de las artes que el joven mulato podría utilizar contra él, pero Carlos le ignoró. Cansado de pelear contra un destino que jamás le fue favorable, decidió salir de aquel lugar con la cabeza alta y el espíritu vacío.

Sobreviviría. Era lo único que sabía hacer y así continuaría. No volvería a creer en nada ni en nadie y se aferraría a la idea de permanecer con vida haciendo lo que hiciese falta. Con su mundo convertido en cenizas y sin fuerzas lo encontró la hija de Maléfica un par de días después.

\- Jay dice que casi le matas. – Sus ojos verdes brillaban dándole un aire aún más terrorífico. – Felicidades. – Extendió una mano y le ayudo a ponerse en pie para mirarle directamente a la cara. – Vamos a casa Carlos.

Su voz, aunque dura sonó como una invitación y Carlos se animo a caminar tras su espalda sabiendo que bajo aquella sombra estaría protegido; sin saber aún que en los meses venideros encontraría en el consuelo entre los brazos del muchacho que tantos disgustos le había causado

Un fic triste pero la ocasión lo requería.


End file.
